


Request Submissions for MCYT (All you can eat buffet)

by Dreamgetstaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamgetstaken/pseuds/Dreamgetstaken
Summary: Peek inside for information regarding what I will and will not write, et. c. I will do my best to provide the writings you have all been looking  for.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	Request Submissions for MCYT (All you can eat buffet)

Hello everybody, it seems I have lured you in with my vague title and description. With so many new people in the Minecraft youtuber community currently, I have took it upon myself to soothe some of your cravings you just can't seem to find under a specific tag and know you won't be fulfilled if you yourself write it. So, let me give a lil rundown of what I am looking to write;

  * Your much-needed pair that no one else quite seems to understand
  * A fluff (or smut, if you are that thirsty (; ) scene that you just ache for
  * Ughh that sweet, sweet angst there's never enough. And even better, I don't need to worry about the content creator's consent to shipping in hurt/comfort fics because it's not an uncomfortable topic.
  * Easy to understand AU's. If i will have to research what you are talking about, the outcome will probably not be to your or my own standards.



Listed below will be several examples of what I WILL NOT write.

  * Rape, the only thing close i will do is when consent is not obvious but still there. Rape is never okay to write about.
  * Smut about any creator who is uncomfortable with shipping. Although we all have our wants, the number one thing we should worry about as fans is how the creator feels.
  * Crossovers, apologies to whoever read down to this line with their hopes up.
  * Self harm, suicide topics, and other extreme triggers. If you don't know if your idea is in that topic, don't ask for it.
  * Pedo-fucking-philia. I don't need to explain myself.



All I ask is that you leave a decently descriptive topic of what you want, and give me time to work on it. Let your imaginations run wild, do your worst friends.


End file.
